Another New Seeker Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: When Flowerdancer was still a human child of 4 years old Starscream and Skyfire entered her life, but she only knew Starscream as Red Light; she was supposed to meet them at 15, but her brother fell ill and she was rushed half-way across the galaxy to be with him.


Summary: When Flowerdancer was still a human child of 4 years old Starscream and Skyfire entered her life, but she only knew Starscream as Red Light; she was supposed to meet them at 15, but her brother fell ill and she was rushed half-way across the galaxy to be with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, I own the U.S.S. Romulan Flagship of the Romulans, I don't own the Romulans, I own Flowerdancer Prime, the nickname Red Light for Starscream.

A large Romulan ship landed on one of the landing pads on Cybertron and a large bi-colored Seeker stepped off the ship stretching her wings as she had been on the ship for the past 6 hours, but she was glad she was also human as she had spent a lot of the trip time in her human form.

Flowerdancer looks around the area wondering where to go first, to Vos the city of the Seekers? Or to Crystal City to try and find the Seeker who gave her a crystal of the city? She looks around and she spotted someone another Seeker and she says, "Um excuse me can you tell me where Vos and Crystal City are? Which one's closer?"

The older wine colored Seeker turned around at the female's voice shocked as it was a fellow Seeker and he asks, "You don't know and you're a Seeker?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I have lived all my life on Earth this is my first trip to Cybertron; so yeah I don't know where they are."

The wine colored Seeker was shocked, but it made sense now why the female Seeker didn't know where they were located as she was an Earthbound Seeker and this was her first time on Cybertron, he says, "Vos is to the left; about a 20 Earth minute flight from here; and Crystal City is to the right about a 10 Earth minute flight from here. I could take you to either if you'd like. My name's Flamestar by the way." He offered his right servo to the tall red and black Seeker.

Flowerdancer looks towards the ways he said nodding committing them to memory before looking back at him and takes his servo and shakes it and she says, "I'd like that if you would, I'd like to go to Crystal City then first; I'm trying to find someone from centuries past he said if I ever came here to look for him in Crystal City. A pleasure Flamestar my name is Flowerdancer Prime I'm co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth; under Stardancer and Stargazer Prime."

Flamestar was shocked and he says, "I hope your friend you're looking for is still alive. Do you know what his name is or was? Oh so you're Flowerdancer I've heard all about you from Stardancer and Stargazer, a pleasure to finally meet you. Is it true you're a Spark Prime?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I hope so too Flamestar, only a nickname his partner called him which was Red Light. Yes I'm Flowerdancer; I'm glad you have. Yes it is true I'm a Spark Prime. I was supposed to come here during the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk, but something came up and I couldn't."

Flamestar was shocked at her words, he says, "I don't know if Red Light is here, but I know he's alive I can take you to where he hangs out in Crystal City; but if he's not there I wouldn't be surprised if he's in his home in Vos; I'll take you there to look if he's not in Crystal City." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd like that."

The 2 Seekers took to the air and transform and Flamestar leads the way to Crystal City. 10 minutes later the two Seekers were circling Crystal City and Flamestar landed first then Flowerdancer landed beside him her bi-colored wings flicked lightly and she says, "To me Cybertron's air feels so strange and so foreign against my armor and wings; I'm used to that of Earth."

Flamestar chuckles and says, "I can imagine as your armor and wings are used to Earth our world would feel so foreign. This is Crystal City." Flowerdancer's crimson red optics looked around the city taking in its beauty; she could see why the young Seeker-In-Training had loved this place and had wanted her to see it if she had ever came to Cybertron, but she was startled as she felt warmth against her armor from where the crystal sat, it had never done that before.

Flamestar says, "Come he's usually in one of the bars." He says taking the female Seeker's arm gently and guiding her towards where the bar was; Flowerdancer chuckles and follows after him and she says, "I think he's here; for some odd reason the crystal he gave me so long ago is emitting a warm feeling, I think it means he's here."

Flamestar shrugs and says, "Possibly; I have never known a Seeker to give another one a crystal from here." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I didn't get this form until 14 years after he gave me the crystal; I was a 4 year old human child when he gave it to me, I was 18 when I got this form; I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk and why I couldn't come here in my 15th year is because my twin brother had fallen very ill and I had to be rushed half-way across the galaxy to be at his side; he survived, but was in a 6 Earth month long coma."

That startled Flamestar her words that she was Akadeanna and Red Light had given the crystal to her as Akadeanna he says, "That's shocking." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I know; I want to also go to Central Palace if I can during my time here; I was told about a young Prime who leads Cybertron and Stardancer says I should speak to him about help finding my Prime my guardian and also I want to meet him because he's the younger brother of my protectors Stardancer and Stargazer."

Flamestar was shocked as he led her into the bar and he says, "If you'd like I'd be happy to show you to Central Palace after we find Red Light. Yeah his name's Optimus Prime; he's a kind and caring leader, he was supposed to go to Earth with his team, however he was sick when he was supposed to and then when he was able to he was told you were killed as Akadeanna and he was told you could help him find his human."

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words, but she sighs and says, "I never died, until 6 Earth years ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life. . ." She trails off and she gasps as the heat of the crystal increased and she says, "He's here! The heat is stronger!" Before Flamestar could speak the bi-colored Seeker moved swiftly to the bartender and she asks, "Where is Red Light?" The bartender was startled at the bi-colored Seekers boldness and that she was seeking Red Light and he points to a door 5 feet from the bar and he says, "He's in there Miss."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Thanks." She hurriedly headed for the door, but was grabbed by Flamestar and says, "Whoa Flowerdancer, you need to be announced before you can go in there." Flowerdancer sighs at his words and she asks, "Would you please announce me then?" Flamestar gently let her go and he says, "Sure Flowerdancer." He moved to the door and gently knocked on it and a bit later a voice Flowerdancer hadn't heard since she was 4 reached her audios and it said, "Enter!"

Flowerdancer watches as Flamestar entered the office and she heard him say, "I'm sorry to bother you Red Light; however there is a female Seeker who has traveled all the way from Earth here to see you." She could hear a slight gasp from the other in the room and he says, "Show her in then." Flamestar says, "Of course." The wine colored Seeker stepped out of the office and he says, "He will see you now."

Flowerdancer smiles and steps into the office and she looks around lightly, the chair behind the desk was turned so the back was to the desk and the voice says, "You may leave now Flamestar." Flamestar says, "Of course Red Light." He looks at Flowerdancer and says, "I will remain in the bar area Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Flamestar."

The wine colored Seeker left with that and the Mech in the chair says, "So you're name's Flowerdancer. By chance are you the Flowerdancer Prime who co-leads the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes my name is Flowerdancer. Yes I am the Flowerdancer Prime who co-leads the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth, but I prefer to be called Flowerdancer."

Red Light says, "I'm glad to finally get to know you. What brings you here to see me today?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I have looked for you since the first time I saw you, I saw you 3 years after the first time and then 6 years after the second time; I was supposed to meet you and your Quaterne 2 years after that, but something came up so I wasn't able to come."

Red Light asks, "How do you know me?" Flowerdancer removes the crystal from around her neck and she places it on the desk and she says, "I was actually a human child the first time I saw you, you gave me the crystal I placed on your desk so I would never forget you; I only know your nickname of Red Light from your partner calling you that. The next day I went to the market and had it made into a necklace so I could always have it with me."

Red Light was startled, so the Seeker was also a human and he had given her a crystal when she was a child he says, "Turn around so I can see the crystal." Flowerdancer nods and turns her back to the desk and she shutters her crimson red optics and she says, "I've turned my back to the desk and to prevent my own curiosity I have shuttered my optics."

Red Light says, "Good." Flowerdancer's feline sharp hearing heard the chair turn around and then the scrapping of Seeker claws on the desk, she knew he was picking up the crystal necklace she had placed on his desk, Flowerdancer asks, "Is your partner who came with you that night still around?" Red Light sighs and says, "No sadly he was killed during The Navigant, he did a burn in took the entrance too fast."

Flowerdancer winces and she says, "I'm sorry that happened, I might have only been 4 that night you visited me I knew you two were very close, almost like Bondmates." Red Light winces and he says, "We were Bondmates, my Trinemates helped me survive the loss of him, his name was Skyfire." Flowerdancer heard light Pedefalls approach her and she felt a hand gently turn her around and he says, "And my name is Starscream, you can open your optics now."

Flowerdancer let the Seeker turn her form around and she opened her crimson red optics to see the handsome tri-colored Seeker with the golden optics standing there in front of her. She smiles and she says, "You're just as handsome as the night I first saw you Starscream." Starscream gently places the necklace back around Flowerdancer's neck and he says, "You are very beautiful Flowerdancer. I'm sorry I never got the honor of knowing your human name."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and she says, "At the time you came into my life with Skyfire I was known as Princess Akadeanna Hawk and was until my 13th year when you and your Quaterne crashed in my courtyard then I became Queen Akadeanna Hawk the first Queen of Egypt. Now it's Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of the human group known as GI Joe under the leadership of my great-grandson General Jared Hawk."

Starscream smiles at her words and he says, "That is a beautiful name, I can see why you chose for at least Flower as your name in this form, why the dancer? Are you a dancer?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah because my human name means Beautiful Flower; actually yes that's where the dancer comes from I love to dance."

Starscream chuckles and says, "Definitely fitting. Would you like to meet the rest of my Trine?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I would." Starscream headed back to the desk and sat down and indicated for Flowerdancer to sit down too, but he says, "Don't worry the chairs in this office are designed for our sensitive wings."

Flowerdancer smiles and sits down in one of the chairs and says, "I'm glad they are designed for our sensitive wings. I bet you're gonna call them to come here." Starscream chuckles and says, "You're right on that. They are over in Vos right now." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I was going to go to Vos after coming here as I want to see where The Navigant was held."

Starscream chuckles and says, "I'd be glad to take you to Vos and to The Academy where The Navigant was held." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd like that Starscream. Could you take me to Central Palace too? I want to meet the young Prime known as Optimus Prime, one reason is because Stardancer says he can help me find my Prime my guardian; and well I'd love to meet the younger brother of Stardancer and Stargazer."

Starscream says, "I'm glad you would. I guess I could take you there, I've never been there myself I've only flown over the palace before, but not set Pedes on the ground or near it." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd appreciate it Starscream." As she said that she turns her attention to the door as she heard 2 more sets of Pedefalls and she stared as a black and purple Seeker and a blue and white Seeker entered the office.

Before she could speak the purple and black one asks, "What's up Starscream why did you call us?" Starscream nods at the female Seeker in the room and he says, "I wanted to introduce you 2 to this young Seeker; the funny thing is she's the same young girl that I told you I gave one of the crystals from here."

Skywarp glances at the bi-colored Seeker that sat in their Trineleader's office, she was very pretty and by the way she held herself she was definitely a Prime and he says, "A pleasure to meet you I'm Skywarp." Thundercracker glances at the female Seeker too and he says, "And I am Thundercracker, I'm Bondmate of Skywarp."

Flowerdancer smiles at the two Seekers and she says, "A pleasure to meet both of you; I'm Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth, but in my human form I'm known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk; at the time Starscream came into my life I was Princess Akadeanna Hawk, then when you 4 performed for me when I was 13 and crashed in my courtyard I became Queen Akadeanna Hawk. I was supposed to attend your Navigant when I was 15, but my human twin brother fell very ill and I was rushed half-way across the galaxy to be at his side, he did survive thankfully."


End file.
